I know its wrong
by meyalious
Summary: Bubbles knows its wrong to fall in love with him. Its just isn't done. He wasn't meant for her. But will a surprising turn of events make her wish come true or will it make her life worse. BubblesxBrick
1. Chapter 1

We didn't belong. He out of all the counter parts was never to go with me. They rather I take Boomer or if not him Butch but never _him. _He was the leader, the smart one and never would you catch him daydreaming. I was the sweet one who could not stop daydreaming but i couldn't help myself. There was just something about him.

It started on a Saturday.

"Bubbles! The RRB our back." Buttercup shouted. I was worried see we are now sixteen and fighting wasn't our thing but flirting was. The boys weren't evil anymore and were adopted but doesn't mean they personalities changed much. Boomer was still a dreamer(like me), Butch was the bad ass(like Buttercup) and Brickwas the smart one(like Blossom).At least thats how they were before they moved. I wonder if they changed now that there back.

"Bubbles stop daydreaming! We need to get ready."Blossom yelled and I snapped out of it. I put on a white tube tope and long skiny jeans that complemented my figure. My long blonde hair hang out and reached to my knees.

I looked at Blossom. Beautiful as always. Her long hair she had cut to her shoulders but it still looked good. She wore a pink top that showed her belly and a white skirt to her knees. Then I looked over at Buttercup. Her hair was still short but had dark brown highlights in it. She wore ofcoarse baggy jeans and a black tight top.

"Girls ready to stop by Genies' house?" Professor said.

"Professor were gonna met the boys at the Mics." Blossom said.

"We know you wanna see Genies' friend and your using us wanting to see the boys to see her."Buttercup said and I snickered. Professor blushed and we flew to Mics. Mics is the baddest joint in town. It a club/food joint and its the best place to get the hook up. Being the only virgin out of the two PPGs (Yeah i know pathetic but i really picky and shy so give me a break! Blossom found the hottest nerd on the planet but they broke up and Buttercup found the coolest punk but it was just to do it.).

We walked in and I spotted Brick. I know the girls would have a heart attack if they founded out how my heart skipped at the sight of him.

_so what ya think. should i countinue? plz review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews!!! I was sure to many people felt how I felt about this. So on with the show._

I enjoyed the moments I spended soaking up his image. His long red hair hitting his shoulders, buff physic, and bright unusual red eyes stole my breath away.His dark loose jeans and black hoddie made me wanna faint. Damn how know I wished I was Blossom. Not only did she have brains and beauty but the hottest boy on the planet. Mabye Bloomer was cute too. Though I didn't spot him quite yet.

"Blossom look Brick!"shouted Buttercup and killed my daydream. I hated that. I hate reality. I looked over at Blossom. She was staring at Butch? That couldn't possibly be. Could it? It seem I would never know because as soon as I walked near her the boys came over. Butch was cute. He didn't match Buttercup's punk style though. He obviously played sports which mean he had at least a C averge which didn't match her D averge. He probably had gloals. With his baggy baskettball pants and short with short hair cut which showed off his green eyes you knew he was the boy you brought home to your dad. While Buttercup was the girl your mom never found out about. I then looked over at my counter part Boomer. He seemed to fit me and yet not. He was obviously a lazy daydreamer but he screamed punk with his skater boy jeans and green hoodie. You should never bring him home to dad.

"Hey ladies."My thoughts were cut off by Butch's greerings. I would expect Brick to do that but he was starring somewhere into space. Butch went over and kissed Buttercup's hand and asked her if she would like a dance. Buttercup would usually slap gentlemen and never be excourted anywhere but instead she said,"Nah. How bout we just chill by the bar."

"Yeah we can all catch up."Blossom said. We all walked over the bar and talked to our counter parts. I tried, I really did to like Bloomer but lets face it skaterboard and illegal actives are not my thing. But thats all he talked about as I starred into space. I decide to look over at Buttercup. She seemed like she was gonna knock Butch out. He talked about(hold on to your seats ladies and gentle men) books! Seems that he wasn't allowed to fight so sports like boxing and baskettball became his thing. To keep on those teams meant good grades so he was now a book worm. Unfortunatley Buttercup couldn't stand jocks or nerds. But I guess she stayed their cause he was made for her. I then took a look at Blossom who was being drivin to insanty. Brick was a daydreamer! He kept drifting in and out of the conversation and Blossom being the alert person she was kept on catching him. I know its wrong to say this but we were all with the wrong dates! Yeah their were are counterparts but they were nothing like us. But isn't that the way it was meant to be? Mabye we were not meant to be. Just as I was finishing this thought I was interrrupted again.

"Bubbles?"Boomer said.

"Huh? I mean yeah?"I said.

"Your tops dropping." he said.

"What?!" I shouted looked down, lost balance and felled. I heared Bommer and Buttercup lauging.

"I only meant to trick you to get (snickers) you up from daydreaming (snickers) but that was priceless." Boomer.

"Lay off its not funny she could have hurt herself."Butch

"Yea." Blossom said agreeing.

"Werid."Me and Brick said out loud. We both blushed after words. Had nobody notice that the wrong people were agreeing? Mabye Brick did. I looked up at him and our eyes locked. Mabye, Just mabye he did.

_Bricks's P.O.V_

We didn't belong. She out of all the counter parts was never to go with me. They rather I take Blossom or if not her Buttercup but never _her. _I was the leader, the smart one and the one who was never to daydream though nowadays I do that a lot. But hey I'm still the leader and the smart one. She was the sweet one who could not stop daydreaming but i couldn't help myself. There was just something about her.

It started on a Saturday.

"Were Back." Butch shouted as we got out of the car. Its been years since we were back in Townsville. After Geine adopted us we changed.See we are now sixteen and our personalities changed alot. Boomer was a punk, Butch was a jock and genius rolled into one (mr.perfection) and I was still the smart one/daydreamer. I wonder if the girls changed since we left?

"Brick stop daydreaming! We need to get ready."Butch yelled and I snapped out of it. I put on dark blue jeans and a hoddie.I looked at Butch. Sporty as usual. He wore a long white shirt and baggy baskettball shorts. Then I looked over at Boomer.He wore ofcoarse skater jeans and a black hoodie (copy cat).

"Boys ready to stop by Professor's house?" Auntie Mimi said.

"Were gonna met the girls at a place called Mics."I said.

"We know you wanna see Proffessor and your using us wanting to see the girls to see him."Butch said and Boomer snickered. Auntie Mimi blushed and we flew to Mics. Mics is the baddest joint in town.

We walked in and we didn't see the girls so we spread out and chilled out at the bar. I didn't know I was in for the shock of my life.

_How you liked it? Plz review. Next chapter will be Bricks P.O.V_


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanna give a shout out to all those who have reviewed. Thanks for the support, I will make you proud!_

Bricks P.O.V

I was in shocked to see Bubbles.She had the daydreamers look alright, I should know cause I have it too. She had on a white tube tope and long skiny jeans that complemented her delicous figure. Her long blonde hair hang out and reached to my knees.Damn how know I wished I was Boomer. Not only did he have the uncanny ability to relax anywhere at anytime, he also had the hottest girl on the planet. Mabye Blossom was cute too. Though I couldn't see her with Bubbles blocking the way.

"Blossom look Brick!"shouted Buttercup. I hate shout and yells they kill thought and daydreams so easily. I hate reality it never goes as you plan it. I looked over at Bubbles. She was staring at me? That couldn't possibly be. Could it? It seem I would have to wait till later cause they guys spotted them. We all walked over and I notice the girls had not changed like we did but instead developed more on their personalities. Buttercup was cute but she didn't match Butch's jock style though. He played sports which mean he had a C averge which didn't match her obvious D averge.She probably had no gloals. With her baggy pants and short gothic ctyle hair cut with highlights that showed off her green eyes. You kinda got the feeling she was the girl you never brought home to your mom. While Butch was the guy your mom was in love with. I then looked over at my counter part Blossom. She seemed to fit me and yet not. She was obviously smart but she probably wouldn't like my lazy daydreamer style but she was pretty.Mabye I'll fall in love and she'll kick me out of my lazy habbits.

"Hey ladies." Butch said but my thoughts kept racing. Butch went over and kissed Buttercup's hand and asked her if she would like a dance. Buttercup said,"Nah. How bout we just chill by the bar.""Yeah we can all catch up."Blossom said and I camed out of my daze.

We all walked over the bar and talked to our counter parts. I tried, damn I tried like shit to listen to Blossom but lets face it school activies such as sports and cheerleading and how it can in prove my scholarship oppertunites was not the coversation I was looking foward to. But thats all she talked about as I starred into space. I decide to look over at Bubbles who was looking at Butch who was looking at Buttercup. Buttercup seemed like she was gonna knock him out. He talked about the usual books. I wonder if Blossom would like to trade places with Buttercup cause I think she would rather the conversation.

"Are you listing Brick?" Blossom said. I look at her. I must be driving her to insanty with all my looking around and daydreaming.But I couldn't help but drift from the conversation. It was so freakin' boring! Give a dude a break! Worse of all Blossom being the alert person she was kept on catching me. I know its wrong to say this but we were all with the wrong dates! Yeah their were are counterparts but they were nothing like us. Which make sense doesn't it? If I'm right and I usually am at these things we weren't meant to be match up together like this. But I know no one would believe my therory. Well, that the life of a lonely genuis/daydreamer. I countinued my thoughts till I heard a yell. Man, I hate those.

"What?!" Buubles shouted, looked down, lost balance and felled. I then heared Bommer and Buttercup lauging.

"I only meant to trick you to get (snickers) you up from daydreaming (snickers) but that was priceless." Boomer.

"Lay off its not funny she could have hurt herself."Butch

"Yea." Blossom said agreeing.

"Werid."Me and Brick said out loud. We both blushed after words. Had nobody notice that the wrong people were agreeing? Mabye Bubbles did. I looked up at him and our eyes locked. Mabye, Just mabye she did.

"Hey why don't I take Bubbles outside to see if she's hurt." I said and the girls looked so surprised since I haven't said anything all night. I could tell she was about to say no but I had to talk to her so I gave her a wink that nobody notice. They can all be oblivous when they are ready but Bubbles saw it and nooded. I help lift her up and took her outside. I had to do it carefully so her top didn't slip off. Boy this was the best trick Boomer ever did as far as I'm concerned.

_With the others..._

"I wonder why he wanted to take her?"Blossom said.

"He is a major daydreamer but he has the best medical knowledge out of all of us. He must of saw something that looked like it might be a serios injury."Butch said.

"Well he can take his time. The girl is lame, always like she's in another fucking world."Boomer said.

"Hey only I can say that!"Buttercup said

"Whatever. All I know is she ain't a punk." Boomer said.

"Your a punk! So freakin' topsy. Ain't Butch supposed to be that." Buttercup said

"Hey mabye you guys need to find some common ground." Blossom siad trying to keep the counter parts together.

"Yeah. thats a good idea. Buttercup would you like to go to the boxing rink tommorrow?" Butch said.

"Aright I like punching things." Buttercup said.

"Yeah and me Brick can go to the libary since I think he reads." Blossom

"Yeah nerd bot does and the girl likes movies so I'll take her their."Boomer

"It seemed these dates went bad because we were probably distracted by each other."Butch said and everyone agreed.

_Outside..._

"Heared that?"I said after listing to their conversation.

"It made no sense. Their avoiding the fact that were not ment for each other. At least I think that."Bubbles

"So stupid." I whispered.

"Brick? What did you really brought me out her for? Blossom is not that bad." Bubbles

"Cause other than being beautiful you seemed to get me better than Blossom." I said

"But we can't be together its wrong. They couldn't accept our therory even if we brought it up to them" She said.

"Now we can't but soon we all are going to have to be away from our sibilings and family." I said.

"Your a daydreamer." She said.

"You are too."I replied, looked into her eyes and kissed her. Her lips were sweet as my tounge begged for entrance in her mouth. She let me in and we explored each other's mouth. It was perfect. To bad we were caught.

_Who caught our unsucpecting couple? Pleaze review!_


	4. Author's note, Extremely Important

Help!!!

My dear fans ,I know corny but I kneed help. How should walk in on Bubbles and Brick? Please review, message, email or whatever you need to do to vote on the person you want to walk in on them.

Blossom

Mojo Jojo

Him

Butch

Professor

Genie

Boomer

Buttercup

Princess Morebucks (sp?)

Monkeys

bunnies

Lia (a girl who wants to do some blackmailing to take over the world)

Please vote!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ladies and Gentleman. The votes are in and are winner is... It's a tie! Well because its a tie I've cooked up a special chapter. Shall we start?_

"Hey how bout me Boomer go get the car and we drop you ladies home?"Butch said.

"Yeah."Blossom said in a hurry and blushed.

"K."Buttercup getting bored with sistuation at hand.

The boys walked outside. Brick heard the door put was too slow to react. They were caught.

"What kinda fucking shit is going on out here!"Bommer yelled as Butch looked in shocked. Lucky for Brick and Bubbles the girls didn't hear because they we getting drinks on the other side of the bar. The White Strip song "Icky Thump" was blazing so loud though so they wouldn't even have notice.

"Brick how could you do something like that to Blossom?"Butch said with grave concern. Brick turned around and faced his brother in the eye.

"Do what? The girl likes you. You and her just to stupid to even come out and say the obvious. We are counterparts! The girl in the same color as us is our complete opposite. We were not supposed to fall for one another."Brick said.

"What kinda wack job theory is that robo dude and why does it let you get your daydreaming nerdy ass fingers on my girl! Besides leader dude what sense does it make? The nerdy jock over there is right. Dude, what makes you think you could do this?!" Boomer said getting ready to punch Brick.

"Stop it! Listen Brick is right. Don't you see? Butch is the smart jock Blossom has always wanted and Boomer is the skater punk Buttercup wants." Bubbles said surprising herself at this uprising.

"It too baby girl? Listen to yourself. What if your sisters heard you?"Boomer said.

"Listen to him Bubbles, don't let Brick force his ideals on you. Lets pretend this never happened."Butch said to Bubbles.

"Ya'll just don't understand..." Brick said but was interrupted by Bubbles.

"Brick it just a dream, lets pretend it never happened." Bubbles said and hugged Brick. She whispered in his ear_,"Met me at Townsville park at midnight."_ She let go and he nodded.

"Yo! You guys ready to roll?"Buttercup said as she and Blossom walked out of Mic's.

"Yeah."Bubbles said quitely. She did not know what she was going to do.

Butch went and got the car. He drove up to the him the Cadilac the boy's shared. They dropped the girls home. Each girl given their respected counterpart a kiss on the cheeck. Boomer at first didn't want his because of what happened but accepted it anyways. Blossom gave Brick his which made Butch so angry cause she didn't know what he did. The girls walked in the house. For Bubbles this was gonna be a long night. For the RRB it was gonna be chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys got home. The house was quite. All the boys thought their mom was probably out with Gene and the Professor. For years she has been trying to get those two together. Everyone knew they liked each but both did nothing about it.

The boys sat in the living room and watched each other. Bommer was the first to say something.

"Dude your crazy ass mother fucker." Bommer said to Brick.

"And why is that?" Brick asked.

"Cause I think you honestly believe that shit you force feed Bubbles." Boomer said putting his feet up on the soafa.

"What if I told you she thought of it before I told her."Brick said.

"I say your full of shit." Butch said.

"Who was talking to you?" Brick said looking Butch in the eye.

"I agree with the jock. You are full of shit." Boomer said.

" I' m the one full of shit and you to were the ones flirting with your opposite counterparts also? Yeah, I am full of shit." Brick said sarcasticly (sp?)

"Dude don't come with that. You knew what you were doing was wrong and we did not flirt with the other two." Boomer said.

"Believe what ever you want but I'm not gonna sit around and listen to your shit." Brick said. He got up off the recliner and slam the door. It was eleven thirty and he was supposed to met Bubbles at tweleve. He decided to chill at the park till then and think. He usually didn't have to rethink anything but this time was different. It wasn't just a battle he might lose. He could lose his brothers ad his heart.

_Bubble's P.O.V_

For the first time in my life was afraid to talk to myisters. It was not because I did not trust them or they wouldn't understand. It was just that I was unsure herself that this was right. Mabye it was just lust, after all Blossom told me that she thought what happened between her and Jonah(the hot nerd) in her room was lust and she discovered that as there relationship went on. I did not want that to happen between me and Brick. I look out the my door. Blossom was reading and Buttercup was playing video games. If I will have to fly out my window and pile my sheets with pillows because they were already worried about me. They knew something happened between me and the boys but I told them it was nothing. I am not one to lie so they believed me.

I looked at my clock. It was eleven thirty. Brick wouldn't be at the park yet but I need to clear my head. I flew out my window and headed to the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles P.O.V

The park was beautiful at night. The moon light up the sky and made the pond glitter and sparkle. I felt so at peace. I sat on my bench. I called it mine because everyone in Townsville knew that it was where I sat and wrote. I had a note book under the bench for me to write in and with the moon so bright to night it was the perfect time. I took out one of my poems and read it out loud.

_Midnight moom shine on me_

_Set my soul free_

_Let my dreams of you come true_

_Save my soul_

_and let me be_

I finished, looked up and saw a pair of red eyes infront of me. The one and only owner gave me a kiss so precious that I did not know what to say. It felt so good and the worry that lead me here disappeared.

Brick's P.O.V

I couldn't believe she was there. She looked so beautiful. I heard her read a poem and something took over me. I had to kiss those lips. I know this is wrong of me to steal her angelic kiss but it is so worth it.

Normal P.O.V

The forbidden lovers kissed under the stars. Not knowing a pair of eyes watching them...

_okay, in a couple more chapter I'll be wrapping this up. so i gonna give one review a chance to have a little input on the story and another review to decide who the eyes belong to._


	8. Chapter 8

"You know its bad to sneek out at night little ones."the tall figure said. Bubbles and Boomer turn to see it was an old man.

"Whats it to ya old man?" Boomer asked defensivly.

"I'm mean its rude and disrespectful to have such a pretty young woman out so late." the old man replied staring Boomer straight in the eye.

"Its the only time I'll get to see him sir." I said and look down.

"Bubbles, please don't let this be the last time I see you. I know its soon but I don't think I can live with out you. Yeah I known its corny but damn it, I think I may you know." Brick struggled to say.

"You know it has to be done. Sacrifice is something everyone has to do." Bubbles said shifting her feet looking down on the ground.

"If I may interject. Why don't you simply run away?"the old man said and slowly disappeared as if he was never there.

"I think he's right Bubbles." Brick said looking at the moon. Bubbles stared right at him and replied,"But I don't think I can."

"Not alone but together. I know its wrong but to be together is worth it." Brick said holding Bubbles hand.

They flew into the sky. Red and blue strikes melted into the midnight sky and everything seemed to so right.

_This is the last chapter. I might make a sequal if I get some ideas. To tell the truth I was stuck and didn't want to leave the story unfished because it wouldn't be fair._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people!

I'm glad that i got such wonderful feed back on this story. I'm thinking of making another so if you have any ideas plz submit them or if u want to be and editor that works too (plz someone volunteer).

love,

Meyalicous


End file.
